


Sides To Your Story

by fojolife



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DON'T USE THIS FOR LEARNING, Deceit is a fragment, Dissociative Identity Disorder, I hate deceit so his redemption arc will be wayyyyyy late in the story, Logan and Roman are protectors, M/M, Make art for this plz, Patton is an EP, Please check the links, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow To Update, The sides are alters, This AU does belong to me, Trauma, Virgil is a prosecutor, idk read it plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojolife/pseuds/fojolife
Summary: Thomas was five when he got his first alter. Patton sat in the back of his mind, confused and scared of being dragged out to the horrific world outside of his den.When Patton was seven and Thomas was six, another alter showed up, his name was Logan.Thomas’ father had sworn that he’d be back and make him pay, Virgil kept himself hidden from them all.When Thomas was 11, Patton 13, Logan 14, and Virgil 10, another alter showed up. 12 year old Roman stood up for them when the other kids bullied Thomas for having alters.Thomas, Patton, Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Daniel stumble through life together and find a way for all six of them to live in their body together.





	1. Starting Up

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- This is a fictional story. I am by no means an expert on DID. Please do not use this story to educate yourself on DID. If you would like to learn more there will be links at the end of the chapter. Thank you.

Thomas was five when he got his first alter. Patton sat in the back of his mind, confused and scared of being dragged out to the horrific world outside of his den. When Patton was seven and Thomas was six, another alter showed up, his name was Logan. Logan’s job was to keep Thomas and Patton okay. When Thomas was 10 he got taken out of his abusive home and put up for adoption.

Thomas’ father had sworn that he’d be back and make him pay, Virgil kept himself hidden from them all.Thomas fronted the most since he was the host, Patton fronted the  second most, taking the some of abuse in Thomas’ place, Logan fronted a little as he could, but sometimes he had to take up the job as the host when Thomas and Patton needed a break. Sometimes after a really bad beating from a nun, one of them would front and find a batch of cuts on their body but no one could figure out why.

The den turned into a small cottage for them to stay in. When Thomas was 11, Patton 13, Logan 14, and Virgil 10, another alter showed up. 12 year old Roman stood up for them when the other kids bullied Thomas for having alters. The cuts started popping up more and more as time went on and Thomas started to get scared of switching for fear of coming back to more pain. Logan decided it was time to put a stop to this and find out who was doing this. Thomas, Patton, Logan, and Roman sat in the living room of their small cottage, trying to figure out where these cuts were coming from.

“It can’t be one of the other children because they don’t have access to our legs and stomach,” Logan reasoned. Patton nodded and twisted his fingers.

“None of us did it, right? I mean, I know none of us want to hurt our body but what other  explanation is there…?” Tears welled up in Thomas’ eyes at the thought of this never stopping.

Roman, never looking up from his phone, replied “Are we sure every alter is in here?” Logan looked at him in confusion. Patton scrunched up his face and asked “What do you mean?” Roman finally looked up and set his phone down. Sitting up he looked around at the rest of them with a raised eyebrow. “Have none of you noticed? Not even Logan?” He asked in disbelief. All of them stared back him in confusion. Roman sighed and got up. “You don’t think it’s possible for someone to hide in this big ass  forest ? I was here for a week before I moved into the house.” Logan interjected with a “It’s actually a cottage.” Roman rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Thomas was reeling from this new perspective, he looked up at Roman and asked “But why would they wanna hide from us…?” Roman shrugged and picked up his phone. Logan huffed and  straightened his tie. “Do you even have any proof for this claim, Roman?” Logan asked with a glare. Roman smirked and pulled up a picture of his phone “Yeah, I do.” he let out in the smuggest voice he could muster. The three other boys leaned in and stared at the photo. It was a picture of a tree branch with a small lump of what seemed like black cloth. “You call this proof?” Logan asked in annoyance. Roman zoomed in on the lump and pointed at two spots “That’s hair! And that’s a hood! They’re wearing a hoodie and you can tell there’s an arm right here!” Logan glared at him and hissed out another question “How come you never told us this before, hm?” Logan had raised his voice without realizing and Patton let out a whimper. “GUYS!” Thomas cut through their argument and hugged Patton. “Why don’t we just go look around  tomorrow ?” He  asked looking between the two.

Logan didn’t say anything as he got up and stomped off to his room. Roman rolled his eyes and hugged Patton and Thomas before leaving. 


	2. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me 😂🤣

  The next day while Thomas was at lunch, the boys got ready to prove whether or not there really was another alter. Logan and Roman were bickering all morning and afternoon and Patton had had enough. Patton let out a bone rattling scream that had Thomas hunched over at the lunch table.

   Logan and Roman stared at Patton in shock. Face flushed red, Patton stood with his back straight as he glared at the two of them. 

  “Get your water bottles and let’s go,” He grabbed his own bright blue bottle and turned to the door. Logan reached out a hand to him 

  “Patto-” He started, but Patton cut him off. 

  “Don’t.” The smaller boy took a deep breath and stepped out the door. Roman gave Logan a pat on the shoulder before grabbing his water bottle and following Patton. Logan dragged his hand across his face, took a deep breath, and exited the house; water bottle in hand. After closing the door, Logan walked down the small cobblestone path to the fork where Patton and Roman were waiting. They had been waiting there for 20 minutes before Thomas showed up from the house. 

 “Sorry about that guys, we had a bit of a situation in the lunchroom…” Thomas explained as he jogged up to them. 

  “No problem! We haven’t been waiting long anyway!”’ Patton smiled as he began walking down the right path. He played ‘I Spy’ with Roman to keep them busy so that Logan and Thomas could talk. Thomas and Logan hung back a bit as they walked.

  “What happened to Patton earlier?” Thomas whispered so that only Logan could hear him.

  “Roman and I…. Were discussing the probability of a ‘hidden’ alter in our inner world, and we neglected to use our inside voices,” Logan said with a slightly guilty expression. Thomas nodded solemnly and turned forward as they continued walking. Logan was a bit angry with himself, it was his job to keep Patton and Thomas happy and he’d failed. Although Thomas wouldn’t tell him, Logan knew that Patton’s outburst had caused them to be sent to the “nurse”. Before Logan could confront Thomas though, Patton and Roman stopped walking. 

  “This is it!” Roman presented. They all stared curiously at the tree in front of them. Was there really another alter in their inner world or had Roman simply let his imagination run wild again? They all began checking for any place someone could hide. Roman had even gone so far as to climb halfway up the tree before Patton got nervous and made him come down. Logan dusted the dirt off his hands and placed his hands on his hips. 

  “We’ve been searching for almost 4 hours and have found little to no evidence. I think it’s time we head back.” He reasoned. Roman’s eyebrows pulled together. 

  “But I know they’re here! Just a little longer? Please??” He begged. Turning to Patton, Roman gave him puppy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. As this was going down, Thomas looked around a bit and tried not to get overwhelmed. Thomas tried to keep from getting stressed but he began to bite at his bottom lip. Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas saw a small black flash and quickly whipped his head to the side, but no one was there.

  Thomas reached out to grab Logan’s sleeve 

“Lo-” he began, but Logan just let out a slightly

frustrated “Not right now” and turned away. Thomas decided if the others were going to ignore him, he’d look on his own. Stepping away from the group, Thomas looked back for a moment wondering if this was a bad idea. When he saw the others bickering he shook his head. He had to settle this or else they’d just keep fighting. With that thought, he started his trek down the path.

When he got to the fork in the road he didn’t know what to do. Logan and Roman had told him to never EVER go down there, but if he doesn't, there would be nowhere else to look. Setting his shoulders back, he started walking down the left side of the split. About halfway down, a sparkling lake started. Thomas wondered why they never let him and Patton come down here, it’s so beautiful! As he continued to walk, he searched behind any object he could find as he made his way to the end of the road. As he came up on what seemed like the edge of the road, he saw a massive, beat up cave. 

_ Now THIS is where we needed to look _ . Thomas smiled at his success and made his way to the cave. He shuffled through blindly, feeling the walls for any signs of life. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but he tried to pass it off as a chill, despite the alarm bells going off in his head.

“Hello~”


	3. Who are you? (but in a bad french accent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my beta @therealstara for helping me out so much with these stories. They'd be so much choppier if it wasn't for her <3  
> Also, I've been hella sick and unable to function, but I'm getting better so expect another chapter soon!

Patton had had enough of this argument. Logan and Roman can figure it out without him and Thomas. He turned to grab the former's hand, but no one was there. He looked left and right yet Thomas was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he turned back to the other two who were  _ still  _ arguing.

“Where is Thomas?”  Logan was about to wave him off until he heard the fear in the other’s voice. Roman walked around a little bit before shrugging and scrunching his eyebrows up. That’s when the real panic set in. Patton started desperately calling out Thomas’ name. After a moment, Logan and Roman joined in. Patton was on the verge of tears when a small black figure dropped down in front of him. A tiny scream escaped his throat before the thing looked up at him. When they locked eyes Patton gasped. 

“Y-you.. Roman was right??” he stuttered out. The small boy shook his head as anxiety covered his face and urgency filled his unnaturally purple eyes. 

“Now isn’t the time! Thomas.. Thomas is in trouble and you guys need to go help him!” The boy rasped out as he tried to catch his breath. Logan jogged over with Roman not far behind. He crouched next to Patton and let out a light gasp.

“Roman was…” He whispered, while Roman just smirked and held his chin high. The boy rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to bang his head on a tree. 

“ _ We don’t have time for this! _ ” He growled out. The three boys widened their eyes in shock at his outburst, Logan was the first to say something.

“Is there something wrong?” The small boy let out a sigh and looked away.

“Thomas… He’s at the cave..” Roman and Logan exchanged a look while Patton just sat there in confusion.

“Listen, padre-”Roman started, but Patton simply shook his head. 

“Thomas is in trouble, whatever reason you both had for keeping this a secret can wait.” Turning to the hooded figure,(who had been quietly debating interrupting), Patton clasped his hands together. 

“Please, I don’t know why you decided to hide yourself or if you’re responsible for the scratches, but we need you.  _ Thomas _ needs you…” He silently begged him with his eyes to help save his (metaphorical) son. The smaller boy sighed again and stood up.

“I’ll meet you guys over there. Move as fast as you can; you know how he is..” He gave them a look before climbing the nearest tree and disappearing into the branches. Logan spared Patton a small glance before taking off to catch up with the other two. Patton looked up at the darkening sky and finally let the tears slip free.


	4. Making my way dowtown, walking fast, Thomas' life is in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO MY EDITOR, STARA💕 She's the only reason I haven't abandoned these yet ;3

To tell himself the truth, Virgil knew he shouldn’t have followed him. He also knew he should have stopped him before he went into the cave. He had just wanted to go for a little walk and stretch his legs before going back to his tree. He hadn’t expected  _ Thomas  _  to come strolling down the path. A bubble of anger manifested at the lack of attention the two “protectors” had to be paying to let Thomas of ALL people wander down here, knowing full well who lived in the cave. 

He quickly moved into a shadow to hide himself before Thomas had the chance to spot him. Although the boy had never said anything to the others, as far as he could tell, Thomas was suspicious of there being another alter. Whether or not he actually believes that, no one could tell. 

Virgil watched the small boy with a close eye as he walked down the path. Slipping into shadows and behind rocks, Virgil followed him and prayed the boy would simply turn around, leave and never return to this side of the inner world. He knew it was ridiculous, all hope flickering out as he saw Thomas head towards the cave. Inside he was fighting a war, save him and expose himself or stay quiet? He knew he really only had one option, but that didn’t change the fear in his heart. 

When he looked up, Thomas was gone and all that was there was a pair of poison yellow eyes. They seemed to smile and tease him as he froze in place, flashbacks of his own childhood and those unforgiving eyes going through his head. Before Virgil could even think, his legs were moving.When his mind caught up to his body, he was at the cottage. 

He could probably tell you every dent, chip, and crack from memory alone if you asked. So many times he had come up to the porch and ran at the last moment. Now, he didn’t have time for fear or hesitation. He closed his eyes and quickly knocked. He waited. No answer. Virgil walked around the side and looked through the window, but no one was there. 

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he sprinted as fast as he could to the forest and climbed the first tree. Now that he was in the trees he could move faster, this was his space. Every tree, branch, and twig was familiar to his body. 

Soon enough he wound up on his tree. As he paused to look down, he noticed that the two “protectors” were standing off to the side, probably just noticing Thomas’ absence if he had to guess. Instead he hopped over to Patton, the EP was probably not the best choice but he didn't have the patience to talk to other two.

For a moment, his adrenaline calmed down and the anxiety kicked in. They already knew which tree was his, and they could overpower him without any effort. As the fear grew, the familiar hug of the tree and feel of bark under his hands comforted him. They may have more of them, but this was his ground. He knew this forest better than anyone else, he could tell them and disappear without ever having to worry about them again. Taking a deep breath, he threw his hood up and jumped down.


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus

**Hiatus**

Putting both of my stories on a quick hiatus! Super sorry guys :( my mental health hasn't been great lately and I don't wanna give you anything but the best <3

-Love, Poubelle

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6kFD5xIFvWyLlytv5pTR1w  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8JDIEFbQejP-meo1OwI0DA  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCkrAkJop-j4oAQb0sHBYrw  
> If you think you have DID please talk with your doctor as soon as possible


End file.
